¿Familia?
by L.I.T
Summary: Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre?. Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia. SASUSAKU Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre?. REEDICIÓN
1. Capítulo 1 Amores

**Summary:** "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre?. Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

**Disclamer:** Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

**Pairings:** Sasusaku

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

-Sakura-san -llamó la voz de una niña

-Si Akari-chan -respondió la nombrada

-¿Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado? -preguntó curiosa la niña de 10 años de la academia mientras la pelirrosa estaba ahí explicando su experiencia como una de las kunoichi mas importante de la aldea.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta. Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello pero no les podía mentir a las pequeñas ya que todas estaban esperando su respuesta.

-La verdad si lo hice pero fue hace 12 años, si mi memoria no me falla tenía la misma edad de ustedes él era el chico mas apuesto de mi generación -les comentó con una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo.

-¿Y aún le ve? -preguntó otra pequeña curiosa

-La verdad no ya que él hace 8 años abandono la villa y hace 4 fue la última vez que lo volví a ver -respondió ella ahora con un deje de tristeza

Las niñas miraron a la kunoichi al percatarsen de la mirada nostálgica que había adquirido.

-Sakura-san nosotras lo sentimos no queríamos traer malos recuerdos –comentó Akari

-Niñas no hace falta eso fue hace bastantes años ya pero si quieren les cuento acerca de ello –respondió la ojijade con una sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual todas las niñas aceptaron.

"_Hace diez años cuando tenía la edad de ustedes, mi mejor amiga y yo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamoradas del mismo chico. Eso hizo que nos volviéramos rivales por su amor. Cuando llegamos al último curso de academia ambas deseábamos quedar en su equipo. El día que se anunciaron los equipos yo fui la que obtuve ese privilegio aunque desgraciadamente también me había tocado con el peor de todos los alumnos del grupo. Pero aún así los tres formamos el equipo 7._

_En los inicios yo siempre le daba la razón a mi enamorado haciendo que mi otro compañero de equipo comenzará a odiarlo ya que él estaba enamorado de mí._

_Nuestra primera misión fuera de la villa, inició como nivel "C" ya que era solo acompañar a una persona hasta su villa pero en el transcurso de esta se convirtió a nivel "A" ya que había un criminal de rango S buscando matar a la persona que cuidábamos. Recuerdo que en aquella misión pensé que lo había perdido pero gracias al cielo no fue así" –_Sakura se detuvo un momento en su relato de la historia ya que la sensei de las niñas le estaba avisando con sus manos que ya se había acabado el tiempo, así que se despidió y salió del lugar.

La pelirrosa regreso a su consultorio para luego retirarse a su hogar para estar con su bebé.

Cuando llego a su casa, sonrió con nostalgia hace tiempo que no se permitía recordarle pero cada vez que lo hacia se le llenaba el alma.

-Ya estoy en casa –replicó ella mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre una mesa

-Sakura-san me alegra que haya vuelto –murmuró una joven de la misma edad de la nombrada.

-Muchas gracias Megumi-chan ¿Y dime como se portado hoy? –preguntó la ojijade

-Sanosuke-chan es un niño que no causa problemas, Sakura-san usted debe estar muy orgullo…-la chica no pudo terminar porque una pequeña voz empezó a gritar al ver a su madre.

-Mami –gritó el pequeño niño

-¿Mi amor cómo estás?

-Bien mami te extrañe

-Igual yo mi niño –le respondió ella mientras lo tomaba en brazos y le besaba en la sien

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos mirándole sin duda alguna era idéntico a su padre, lo único que tenía suyo eran aquellas dos joyas color jade que irradiaban tanta inocencia.

-Bueno Sakura-san me retiro –expresó Megumi sacando de su sueño a la pelirrosa

-Nos vemos mañana Megumi-chan gracias por cuidar a mi bebé –se despidió la mujer

-Sayo Megumi-chan –se despidió el niño

Luego de que se fuera la joven que cuidaba a su pequeño, Sakura se preparo la cena y un baño para el pequeño y luego también lo preparo para dormir.

-Buenas noches mi amor –le dijo cuando estaba terminándolo de arropar y darle su beso de las buenas noches para salir de la habitación.

La chica se dirigió a su habitación, estaba muy cansada así que era mejor que durmiera aunque antes de dormir no podría evitar pensar un poco en aquel pelinegro que de niña le robaba el aliento y aunque se lo negara necesitaba verlo.

Unos ojos rojos habían seguido todo el día a la pelirrosa, agradecía haber ocultado su chackra sino la chica se hubiera percatado de su presencia y sin duda alguna no hubiera podido ver todo aquello. Ver a aquel pequeño le había hecho tomar una decisión, ya era hora de regresar a su aldea y arreglar el gran daño que había causado en la pelirrosa, en su hijo, en Naruto pero quería regresar especialmente para formar una familia.

**Continuará….**

Bueno acá mi nuevo proyecto tengo pensado que sea un fic de no más de tres capítulos, se me ocurrió el viernes por la noche, sé que el primer capítulo es algo pequeño pero espero que el próximo sea más amplio y ya saldrá bien Sasuke y según lo tengo planeado también habrá lemmon.

¿Y qué les pareció el primer capítulo? ¿Creen que lo debo continuar?

Bueno nos vemos!

L.I.T


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: Sasusaku

Warnings: Este capítulo tiene lemmon….ojo avisé no quiero que luego me digan que no lo hice.

¿Familia?

By: L.I.T

Sasuke viajo a Konoha luego de que llegará a sus oídos que era padre de un pequeño de 3 años. Él sabía que la única mujer que podría tener un hijo suyo era su antigua compañera de equipo con quien hace cuatro años había hecho el amor.

**-Flash Back-**

Sasuke y su equipo Hebi se encontraban caminando por un bosque en busca de Itachi, a la cabeza del equipo iba el Uchiha seguido muy de cerca por la única miembro femenino del equipo, quien a ratos le decía que dejaran a Suigetsu y a Juugo solos y siguieran ellos dos con las metas del pelinegro pero en especial la segunda la de renacer su clan; más atrás veían los otros dos miembros cada uno en su mundo.

El Uchiha de un momento a otro sintió un chackra muy conocido para él así que disimuladamente se aparto para ver si sus sentidos no fallaban o solo era parte del juego que había estado teniendo últimamente recordando a la pelirrosa que le había profesado amor el día de su partida de la Hoja. No tuvo que andar mucho ya que al llegar a un pequeño río divisó una cabellera pelirrosa que parecía estarse bañando en aquellas aguas.

Sigilosamente se fue acercando a un punto que le permitiera tener una visibilidad importante de su ex compañera. Cuando decidió que el lugar donde se encontraba era el mejor recorrió con la vista el cuerpo esbelto de la chica no sin antes haber activado su Sharingan para dejar guardada aquella imagen. Estuvo mirándola unos 10 minutos o tal vez habían sido 10 segundos la verdad no estaba seguro de cuanto había pasado desde su llegada, lo único que revelaba su estado era aquella molestia que estaba teniendo en su entrepierna por lo tanto salió de su escondite.

La pelirrosa estaba muy relajada en las aguas del pequeño río, al cual había llegado luego de haber decidido pasar a relajarse y tomar un pequeño baño luego de haber efectuado una misión en la aldea de la niebla como ninja medico. Hace unos instantes había sentido el chackra de un pelinegro que rondaba peligrosamente su corazón pero había desistido de la idea.

-Sakura –llamó una voz

La nombrada se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz, aún tras años sin verle y con tantos cambios gracias a la adolescencia le reconoció pero se estremeció al recordar que estaba sola y desnuda.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró con un poco de miedo

-¿Sakura qué haces acá y así? –le preguntó el joven enojado y preocupado

Y es que así se sentía, le incómodo saber que si la hubiera encontrado otro ninja así desnuda ya hace rato la hubiera ultrajado y eso hacia que su sangre hirviera.

La pelirrosa lo veía boquiabierta acaso él le estaba reclamando, sí así era en verdad no entendía al chico.

-Pues se nota que tomó un baño-replicó ella algo irritada porque sabía que él la miraba muy fijamente –mi pregunta es ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? –dijo ella

Vaya que ambos estaban sorprendidos la chica le había dicho Uchiha, ella NUNCA le había dicho así hasta ahora.

-Hmp no sé si sabes pero en el bosque habitan muchos bandidos que al ver a alguien indefenso se aprovechan –murmuró el pelinegro

-Se nota que habitan seres despreciables por acá con solo verte a ti no me quiero imaginar a los demás –le contestó ella mientras se tapaba con una toalla

¿Acaso la pelirrosa estaba jugando con él? La verdad no lo sabía pero esa actitud sin duda alguna le favorecía más que la otra así que poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.

-Sakura –volvió a decir pero esta vez más cerca y con voz más ronca y extremadamente sexy que llegó a los oídos de la nombrada

Sakura lo veía ahí tan cerca suyo y aunque ella no quería estar temblando lo estaba y no era por miedo sino por alegría o tal vez por ¿excitación?

El pelinegro acorto la distancia entre ellos. Ambos podían sentir como el aliento del otro recorría su nariz en el caso de ella y el cuello en el caso de él.

Una fuerza proveniente de sus interiores hizo que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Sasuke deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de su ex compañera y la apretó más a su cuerpo. Al sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo le recorrió una extraña sensación de paz y de satisfacción por todo el cuerpo. Aunque se estaba empezando a despertar su instinto y las ganas de que aquella chica le perteneciera en cuerpo y en alma. En un movimiento muy rápido de deshizo de su haori dejando al descubierto un perfecto torso, con sus músculos muy bien marcados.

La pelirrosa miro aquel torso y se sonrojo al pensar lo bien que se veía el moreno así pero se vería mejor sin aquel pantalón. Y como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados por el pelinegro aquel estorbo había desaparecido dejando a la vista el orgullo Uchiha y vaya que debía estar orgulloso.

Ver el miembro del Uchiha hizo que Sakura se tornará mas roja pero inconscientemente acercará su cuerpo más al de él, cuando estuvo cerca vio como la mano del chico hizo que se desprendiera su toalla y que ambos quedaran totalmente desnudos con sus sexos rozándose.

Sasuke al sentir el roce se acerco nuevamente a los labios de la chica y los beso con impaciencia hasta morder el labio inferior provocando un chillido de parte de la pelirrosa. El chico se detuvo estupefacto por lo que había hecho, Sakura solo se llevo una mano hasta el labio y de ella salió chackra color verde sanándolo ahora le tocaba a ella besarlo. Y así lo hizo primero beso su nariz, luego cada una de sus mejillas, dio un beso en su labio inferior y por último beso aquellos sexys labios tan despacio que al chico le pareció una eternidad, una eternidad que lo estaba matando.

Las manos del vengador se atrevieron a tocar los pechos de la medico ninja, la cual al sentir aquello solamente gimió, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se atreviera a mas y bajará sus labios para besar aquellos pezones, mientras besaba y mordía uno jugaba con el otro con su mano y su otra mano se dirigía a la entrepierna de la pelirrosa, la cual al percatarse de la intención del chico se estremeció.

El pelinegro empezó a estimular a la pelirrosa inicialmente solo con un roce pero ya luego hizo ingresar dos de sus dedos en aquella cavidad y los empezó a mover lentamente provocando gemidos de excitación en la chica. Sakura solo se sentía estremecerse en todo su ser y como las piernas le empezaban a flaquear así que se acerco más al cuerpo de su acompañante haciendo la penetración más profunda y más satisfactoria.

La mano de la chica empezó a bajar por el pecho de este luego de que el joven separará sus dedos de lugar donde anteriormente los había tenido, la joven acarició todo lo que había en su paso hasta llegar al miembro erecto del Uchiha, antes de hacer cualquier cosa Sakura levanto su vista para ver a Sasuke, aquella mirada le decía que continuará, su cuerpo le pedía que también lo estimulará y le diera placer como él antes lo había hecho con ella pero sobretodo que lo hiciera desearla. Y así fue como lo hizo como toda una experta tomo entre su mano el miembro del chico y empezó a masajearlo a distintas velocidad no por nada tenía conocimientos sobre como estimular a un hombre gracias a que en una de las tantas borracheras de Tsunade, la Hokage le había explicado como hacerlo y aunque cuando se enteró de aquella clase la rubia creyó que había sido un horror ahora se lo agradecía.

Sasuke tuvo que retirar la mano de la pelirrosa de su miembro, la estaba pasando fenomenal pero sentía que se iba a descontrolar y prefería estar calmado.

-Sakura –gimió el chico con una voz tan ronca por la excitación que había en su cuerpo y a la vez mientras ingresaba en ella.

La chica se encogió cuando sintió que el pelinegro llegó hasta su hime y lo traspaso lentamente pero era tan doloroso que empezaron a salir lágrimas de aquellos ojos verdes.

El Uchiha estaba tan feliz de saber que era el primero en poseer aquella mujer que cuando se percató de las lágrimas se detuvo asustado.

-¿Sakura estás bien? –murmuró con voz preocupada

Hai es solo que duelo –le respondió ella

El chico mientras ella se acostumbraba a su intromisión empezó a besar su boca y cuello en este último dejo marcas de propiedad hasta se le había ocurrido ponerle un sello para que todos supieran que aquella sexy pelirrosa era solamente suya, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento de caderas de la joven que le dio por entendido que ya podía continuar.

Y como perro obediente lo hizo, inicialmente empezó con un vaivén lento y pausado pero pronto comenzó a moverse fuertemente dentro de la pelirrosa, la chica cada vez se sentía más profunda la penetración cosa que le estaba fascinando así que con sus piernas rodeo fuertemente la cintura del chico.

Las paredes la chica se empezaron a cerrar anunciando que el orgasmo estaba por llegar, el pelinegro al sentir aquello empezó a hacer el movimiento más rápido y constante para así llegar el también al clímax con ella y cuando el momento llego ambos tocaron el cielo.

-Te amo –salió de la boca de ambos

**-Fin FlashBack-**

Sakura aún después de 4 años recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer como su cuerpo había sido recorrido por el pelinegro y como de aquellos labios habían salido un Te Amo, el cual cada vez que lo recordaba llenaba su corazón de ilusión y de esperanzas del regreso del vengador y que con su regreso al fin su pequeño hijo tuviera a su padre con él.

-Sasuke –salió de su boca antes de quedarse dormida en su cama abrazando la foto del equipo 7

Un pelinegro al ver salir su nombre de la boca de la chica que le había dado un hijo entro sigilosamente por la ventana para apreciarla mientras dormía y también quería ver a su pequeño hijo. Así que tras algunos minutos contemplando aquel rostro tan sereno que poseía la chica y su cuerpo no cambiado por el embarazo salió a buscar al pequeño.

**Continuará….**

Acá la segunda entrega de este fic, como podrán apreciar este capítulo posee lemmon, les cuento que es mi segundo lemmon así que aún no creo que me salgan tan bien como algunos otros que he leído pero lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo y el resultado me agrado espero que ha ustedes también.

Agradecimientos a:

**Atori-chan**

**SasuSaku-NejiTen**

**setsuna17**

**Minako_uchiha_yuki**

**-Sakuritah-**

andrea

Miara Makisan

Envy

**Chivizuke**

vicky

**Anerol**

**Helado-chan**

**ALenis**

**Mix Himura Uchiha**

**Jul13ttA**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**Jesybert**

**Gabriela_Alejandra_Velasquez_M**

**Black Cronos**

**Smotthy Cootie**

Hatake Izumi

Taty

**eternal-vampire**

23 reviews en un solo capítulo enserio que alegría, muchísimas gracias a todos/as y también gracias por los 470 hits que tiene la historia enserio estoy muy emocionada. **Domo Arigato.**

¿Y qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Creen que lo debo continuar?

**Ahora les pregunto algo que me han dicho en algunos reviews ¿Creen que es muy poco 3 capítulos? ¿Sería mejor hacerlo un poco más grande?**

Bueno nos vemos!

L.I.T


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: Sasusaku

Recomendación para este capítulo Te siento de Nikki Clan para la primera parte en donde sale Sakura.

¿Familia?

By: L.I.T

Sakura despertó respirando agitadamente ya que una vez más había soñado con la partida de Sasuke y desde hace algún tiempo no había vuelto a tener dicho sueño, aquellos recuerdos que su subconsciente hacia repetir por las noches provocaba que estuviera despierta por un lapso de tiempo prolongado en la noche. Y es que el cerrar los ojos hacía ver la escena en que ella le profesaba su amor y el únicamente le daba un "Gracias"; aquella frase la había analizado incontables noches pero nunca había encontrado su razón y luego de aquellas palabras la desmayo y dejo en una fría banca para así continuar con su plan inicial marcharse de la aldea. Siempre después de tener aquel sueño recordaba como al principio no quería pensar que iba a ser su vida sin él, como cada noche se volvía su peor maldición pero cada vez que recordaba aquello también recordaba el por qué se volvió la alumna de la Hokage y ya no era una molestia.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde misteriosamente estaba ahora la foto del equipo siete, la cual recordaba haberla tenido antes de dormir pero desecho aquella idea tal vez simplemente lo había soñado; cuando llegó a la mesita donde se encontraba la tomo en sus manos y acaricio el lugar donde se localizaba él, a su mente regresaron tantos recuerdos, tantas misiones que habían realizado juntos, recordó su miedo de perderlo en su primera misión fuera de la aldea, en su frustración cuando Orochimaru lo había mordido y recordaba siempre todas aquellas veces en que la salvada o solo se vengaba por ella como aquella vez en el examen Chunnin. Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente y con ellos volvía el dolor y las lágrimas se hacían presentes.

Aunque desde aquella vez hace ya cuatro años lo siguió sintiendo cerca suyo, siempre creyó que todo era gracias a Sanosuke pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que él la amaba, sé lo había dicho y aquellas palabras habían quedado grabadas fuertemente en su corazón y hacían que no perdiera la esperanza de su regreso. La ilusión del regreso del pelinegro hacia que su corazón se llenará de ilusiones y esperanzas, ya que había una posibilidad de que su pequeño conociera a su padre. Y si bien era cierto Naruto durante el tiempo de vida del pequeño se había vuelto su figura paterna a ella no lo gustaba que gastará tiempo en ellos, sino que pensaba que debía de dedicarse solamente a Hinata y su embarazo de alto riesgo pero sobretodo quería quitarle la loca idea del plan nutricional a base de Ramen que tenía entre ceja y ceja el rubio y a ella se le paraba el pelo. Y sabía que si Sasuke se enteraba de la descabellada idea que involucraba a su hijo y el ramen pondría su grito al cielo aunque a veces sonreía torpemente al imaginárselo con una venita palpitante en la frente por el coraje que le daría.

Estar pensando en tantos cosas hizo que la pelirrosa perdiera las ganas de dormir así que se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al balcón del cuarto para poder ver la luna y las estrellas, aquellos astros que tanto le gustaban y que la relajaban y sin importar el frío que hacia salió con una suéter delgada a mirarlas.

Sasuke veía asombrado al pequeño pelinegro mientras dormía, aquella imagen le hacía sentirse dichoso, satisfecho, alegre, ¿feliz? La verdad no sabía, tenía tantas emociones encontradas y que nunca antes las había sentido por lo cual no podía comprender cuál era su estado. Pero si bien era cierto ver al pequeño le estaba haciendo recapacitar su vida, estaba recapacitando su razón de ser y mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama cuestionándose todo empezó a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

**-Sueño Sasuke-**

Sasuke caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, recién había regresado a la aldea, había buscado durante dos meses a Itachi y no encontró rastros de él parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra así que decidió buscar refugió en su antiguo hogar con la mujer que amaba y su pequeño hijo.

Cuando llegó a la casa en donde habitan sus dos personas más importantes escucho las risas del pequeño, así que sigilosamente entro en el inmueble en busca de sus habitantes.

Aquella búsqueda lo llevo hasta el jardín, en donde encontró al infante jugando a la pelota con un hombre, al cual no le veía la cara porque estaba de espalda a él. Su hijo reía al máximo mientras aquel sujeto le tiraba el balón y él lo devolvía y de pronto vio como rápidamente el pequeño pelinegro corría rumbo al adulto.

-Papi Papi –llamó el niño

El escuchar aquellas palabras salir de aquella pequeña boca destrozó una parte de su maltrecho corazón.

-Amor –llamó una dulce voz, la cual fue música para los oídos del joven vengador

Vio como la pelirrosa se acercaba poco a poco a su pequeño y al hombre. Al estar a pocos pasos la oji-jade, el pelinegro que cargaba al niño se volteo.

El Uchiha menor estaba en shock que estaba haciendo él precisamente ahí, junto a SU familia. El chico se empezó a desconcertar más cuando empezó a ver la proximidad de las bocas de los dos adultos y lo que más temió se estaba dando frente a sus ojos, SU Sakura se estaba besando con la persona que le desgracio la vida, con su maldito hermano. Aquel que un día le había robado toda la felicidad que conocía lo volvió a hacer otra vez.

**-Fin Sueño Sasuke-**

Sasuke se levantó sobresaltado de la silla donde minutos antes había caído rendido al sueño, en aquel sueño Itachi había usurpado su lugar en su familia, una vez más le había arrebatado una parte suya y daba gracias que solamente se tratará de una pesadilla porque no lo iba a permitir, ya lo había decidido se olvidaría de todo para estar ahí de nuevo en Konoha, en casa. Así que se levantó en busca de la pelirrosa.

**Continuará…**

Bueno acá el tercer capítulo como verán decidí hacerlo más grande así que tendrán de mi y de mi fic para rato. También se que este capítulo está muy pequeño pero decidí subirlo antes de estropearlo cosa que me es muy fácil.

Por otro lado ¿Qué les pareció el sueño de Sasuke? ¿Creen qué dejará su orgullo de lado para hablar con Sakura? Con respecto al sueño nee-chan lo siento mucho pero me era necesario poner el sueño así espero que no te enojes conmigo.

Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior y a todas aquellas personas que también lo leyeron pero no lo dejaron enserio GRACIAS a todos.

¿Y lo continúo o le dejo mejor así?

¿Creen que me merezco un Reviews? Con reviews me mente trabaja más rápido de eso no hay duda.

Por cierto creo que actualizaré antes del 25 de diciembre. Y en lo que respecta a Destino y Decisiones, este último ya llevo bastante del tercer capítulo pero en Destino no he podido escribir así que no sé hasta cuando publicaré espero que sea antes de año nuevo.

Ahora sí nos vemos y siento nuevamente que haya durado tanto y que sea tan pequeño el capítulo.

L.I.T

29/11/07


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: Sasusaku

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 4**

_En el Capítulo anterior:_

_Sasuke se levantó sobresaltado de la silla donde minutos antes había caído rendido al sueño, en aquel sueño Itachi había usurpado su lugar en su familia, una vez más le había arrebatado una parte suya y daba gracias que solamente se tratará de una pesadilla porque no lo iba a permitir, ya lo había decidido se olvidaría de todo para estar ahí de nuevo en Konoha, en casa. Así que se levantó en busca de la pelirrosa._

**20 minutos antes en el cuarto de Sakura**

La joven médico-ninja estaba sentada en la mecedora del balcón viendo las estrellas y recordando un poco su pasado, en ese recuerdo llegó al momento más feliz en su desdichada vida, recordó aquel en el que había dejado de estar sola, el día que nació su bebito.

**-FlashBack-**

Naruto corría velozmente detrás de Kakashi mientras en brazos del peliplateado iba su compañera de equipo quien estaba viéndoles entrenar y de un momento a otro rompió la fuente y ahora estaba en labor parto.

Cuando llegaron al hospital rápidamente unas enfermeras se llevaron a la pelirrosa y dejaron a los dos hombres en la sala de espera. Tras 3 largas horas una mujer rubia caminaba hacia ambos shinobis con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y Sakura? –preguntó el ex sensei de los chicos

-En un cuarto reposando luego de mucho trabajo –respondió la mujer orgullosa de la labor de su alumna predilecta.

-¿Oba-chan y el bebé de Sakura-chan? –preguntó el rubio

-Naruto ya te dije que no me digas así –respondió la mujer con un suspiro buscando calma –el pequeño está en perfecto estado y a estas alturas debe estar ya con su madre. ¿Sí quieren les llevo a verles? –preguntó la rubia mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

Ambos hombres asintieron y en sus rostros se dibujo una sonrisa mientras seguían a la Hokage a la habitación.

Sakura veía embalsamada a su pequeño, sin duda alguna iba a tener el pelo negro como el padre, dado que aún recién nacido el poco pelo que tenía en su cabecita era de aquel color.

Pero había algo que la pelirrosa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el niño tuviera los ojos como ella, ese siempre había sido su sueño hijos con pelo negro y ojos color jade. Aunque no solo aquello era su sueño, también deseaba que el padre del niño estuviera en estos instantes con ellos pero sabía que no podía ser así.

-Sakura-chan –llamó una voz que la hizo salir de su ensoñación

-Naruto

-Sakura –dijo otra voz también conocida para la chica

-Kakashi-sensei –respondió la chica

La chica veía a los dos hombres que ya desde hace bastante tiempo eran parte de su vida y que en este momento estaban ahí dándole todo el apoyo posible. Sabía que tenía que agradecerles mucho ya que durante los nueve meses de embarazo ambos habían estado muy pendientes de ella. Así que rápidamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro para mostrarles a su nuevo tesoro.

-Naruto Sensei quiero presentarles a alguien –dijo la pelirrosa para captar la atención de los dos shinobis –El es Sanosuke –murmuró la joven mientras mostraba al bebé que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Los dos hombres miraron al pequeño sorprendidos nunca creyeron que aquel pequeño ser fuera el que habitará el cuerpo de la pelirrosa por nueve meses, de los cuales ellos estuvieron muy presentes para saber cómo se desarrollaba un embarazo pero al verlo ambos mostraron una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Sanosuke-chan yo soy Naruto y voy a ser Hokage –empezó a decir el rubio –además voy a ser tu papá y vas a tener una dieta basada en Ramen como yo –culminó el chico hiperactivo.

Tanto Sakura y el jounnin tragaron grueso ¿papá? Y ¿dieta basada en ramen? La chica inmediatamente supo que ambas ideas eran una tontera y que sin duda alguna el padre del niño se opondría totalmente a ellas.

-¿Naruto qué te parece ser mejor el padrino? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-Sí pero la dieta de Ramen la tendrá Sanosuke-chan

-Naruto los bebés no pueden comer Ramen –aclaró peliplateado buscando que al rubio se le olvidará la idea. Ya que conociéndolo intentaría con solo algunos meses hacerle comer aquella comida al pequeño.

-Uff que problema ser bebé si no se puede comer ramen –dijo el rubio y suspiro alegre de no ser él uno.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

En verdad agradecía tanto al rubio y al sensei por todo el tiempo que le ayudaron durante el embarazo y en el primer año de vida de Sanosuke, que ahora ya no sabía cómo agradecerles.

Aunque para ser sincera, sabía que ya con cuatro meses de vida del niño, se podía saber quién era su padre. Si su maestro y amigo nunca le habían cuestionado eso era porque ambos se lo imaginaban y no querían hacerla sentir mal, dado que todos sabían el daño que había ocasionado la partida de Sasuke en ella. Ni Ino cerda le había preguntado como había sucedido su embarazo ya que aquello era muy obvio. Pero la rubia de vez en cuando hacía una que otra comparación entre el Uchiha vengador y el pequeño a lo cual la pelirrosa siempre contestaba con una sonrisa.

Y con tantos recuerdos la chica empezó a caer en brazos de Morfeo nuevamente sin regresar dentro del cuarto.

Sasuke estaba ya frente a la puerta del cuarto de la pelirrosa pero la decisión anteriormente tomada parecía haberse ido por un tubo, ya que ahora al verse frente aquella puerta empezó a dudar y a recapacitar, ya que para ser sinceros le daba pánico que la chica lo rechazará y lo privará de tener una familia.

Pero armándose de valor giro la perilla de la puerta y despacio la empujó para entrar lentamente en el recinto y medio cerrarla nuevamente.

Una vez en la habitación dirigió su vista hacia donde anteriormente había visto por última vez a la chica pero al ver vació la cama se desconcertó solamente una fría brisa hizo que su vista se posará en la ventana que ahora se encontraba media abierta e imaginándose donde podría estar la pelirrosa se encamino hacia el lugar.

Al salir vio a la chica en la mecedora del balcón, inmediatamente supo que se encontraba dormida ya que su respiración era pausada y relajada. Estuvo unos minutos observándola hasta que una fría brisa hizo que se decidiera a tomarla en brazos para que no se resfríe.

-Molesta –pensó el moreno mientras ingresa al cuarto

Y es que aún después de haber descubierto que amaba a la chica, le había quedado aquella forma de llamarla. Aunque sabía que lo hacía de una manera especial, dado a su orgullo Uchiha no iba a demostrar que aquella palabra tenía doble significado.

Luego de recostarla en la cama acerco una silla donde dormía plácidamente la joven, ya no sabía si despertarla, es que se veía tan linda durmiendo. El vengador se reprocho mentalmente estaba actuando extraño desde cuando él pensaba lo linda que se veía durmiendo Sakura, sabía que tenía que despertarle y hablar con ella.

Tras veinte minutos de estar velando por el sueño de la pelirrosa, el chico miro aquellos labios rojos que en ese momento estaban haciendo un puchero, aquellos labios lo tenían completamente loco, loco por besarlos así que poco a poco empezó a bajar su cabeza para que sus labios tocarán aquel sabroso manjar.

Un pequeño pelinegro se dirigía soñoliento al cuarto de su madre, se había despertado y había tratado de cerrar sus ojitos nuevamente como le había dicho su mamá cada vez que se despertaba y se iba a dormir con ella pero dado que no logro dormir nuevamente se dirigía a cuidar a su mamá de aquel moustro que se la quería quitar y de paso dormir abrazado a ella.

Rápidamente llegó a la habitación y en su pequeño rostro se dibujo una leve sonrisa al ver la puerta abierta así que despacio ingreso.

El pequeño abrió fuertemente sus ojos ya que gracias a la poca luz que irradiaba la lámpara pudo ver como aquel moustro de su cuarto intentaba comerse a su mamá y él como el hombre de la casa no lo iba a permitir.

-Mamá –gritó el pequeño –moustro malo aléjate de ella –continuó mientras se tiraba junto al ser

Sasuke abrió sus ojos de pronto al escuchar la voz de un niño, su cuerpo y vista se paralizaron al sentir como el pequeño se balanceaba contra él creyendo que era un moustro. ¿Moustro? Tal vez en cierta parte si lo era ya que tiempo atrás había intentado matar a su rubio amigo y a la pelirrosa pero cada vez que lo intentaba desistía. También había dejado la aldea solo en busca de poder sin importarle la opinión de los demás, con lo cual había decepcionado a muchas personas que creían en él. Pero sobretodo había dañado a la persona que más le quería por lo que dejo que el pequeño lo golpeará.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de pronto ya que había escuchado a su hijo gritar. Así que se quito las cobijas que extrañamente la estaban arropando para salir de la cama. Pero al levantar el rostro vio algo que le dejo impactada.

A su derecha estaba su tierno hijo pegándole a alguien. La Kunoichi enfoco más su vista en aquella persona y al percatarse de quien fuertemente abrió sus ojos.

-Sasuke-kun –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada al no creer que él estuviera ahí.

Los dos pelinegros voltearon hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa.

Sakura miraba como su hijito estuvo golpeando los pies de Sasuke y como los dos hombres que ocupaban su corazón la miraban

-Sanosuke –llamó la ninja-médico

El pequeño al escuchar a su madre, se acerco hasta donde ella. La mujer lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodo junta a ella.

-Mami ese moustro –empezó a decir el niño señalando a un Sasuke paralizado por ver aquellos ojos verdes abiertos –intentó comerte pero yo te protegí –exclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa digna Uchiha en su rostro para luego bostezar y acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

-Eres muy valiente mi amor –réplica la madre mientras le besaba en la cabeza –Duerme mi niño –murmuró antes de arroparlo para que durmiera bien.

Sasuke miró en silencio las acciones de los dos ojijades. Se había percatado de aquella sonrisa típica Uchiha que minutos atrás había mostrado su pequeño por lo cual él mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Sasuke –llamó nuevamente la pelirrosa mientras dirigía su mirada a su ex compañero

El nombrado la volvió a ver, la verdad nunca creyó que le sería tan difícil hablar cuando ella estuviera despierta pero su voz no salía.

La mujer lo miró y volteo su mirada al despertador de su mesa de noche, en el cuál descubrió que eran las 2:00 AM y suspiro ya era muy tarde. Sabía que la próxima conversación que iba a tener con el pelinegro iba a ser bastante larga además se imaginaba él porque el chico se encontraba ahí.

-¿Sasuke-kun por qué no dormimos y mañana hablamos? –preguntó esperanzada la chica a que accediera.

El chico accedió e iba a salir por la ventana hasta que escucho

-Sasuke ¿si quieres duermes en está cama igual es demasiado grande y ya casi amanecerá? –replicó ella

El chico miró fijamente a la cama, donde se encontraba la pelirrosa acostada junto a la pared y el pequeño como sanguijuela pegado a ella, se rió mentalmente al sentir celos de ver al niño tan próximo a la mujer pero en verdad le hubiera encantado ser él quien estuviera en estos momentos abrazado de ella, así que decidido a formar parte de aquel cuadro empezó a acostarse en la cama pensando que ese día en la mañana tendría una muy larga charla, la cual decidiría muchas cosas en su vida y así con aquel pensamiento se durmió.

**Continuará………………………….**

Por fin Sakura descubrió a Sasuke en su casa, tal parece que no se sorprendió mucho al verle ahí o será que aún estaba tan dormida que por lo mismo no dijo nada. O será que al día siguiente por fin le dirá algunas cuantas verdades al vengador. ¿Será que la conversación próxima le permitirá al Uchiha por fin tener una familia?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de este fic.

Bueno primeramente quiero disculparme con todas las personas que leen la historia por subirla hasta ahora, pero es que apenas el 22 de diciembre salí a vacaciones en la Universidad y estaba con muchas cosas encima pero luego de todo eso y al ser hoy 24 de diciembre decidí que era hora actualizar el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me fue muy difícil hacer este capítulo ya que había tenido poco tiempo para ponerme a escribir pero acá está el resultado. Nuevamente voy a cambiar el Rating del fic de M a K+ ya que pienso que solamente va a tener un lemmon y no tiene vocabulario fuerte.

Deseo agradecer a las siguientes personas por haberme dejado un review en el capítulo anterior:

**Karenxita-Akime_Maxwell**

**-Sakuritha-**

**Vale-chan**

**Akarui-Wakai**

**Atori-chan**

**Lelouch_Lamperouge**

**Pinguina_Uchiha**

**caro-y-lina-hyuga**

**SasteR**

**Harlett**

**Gokiome**

**Fey_Way_Lee**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten**

**SMRU**

**natsumy_black**

**Sakura_kunoichi_no_power**

**veronica alveal**

**aiko huchiha**

**Stepha-Chan**

**Miyako_Makino_Ruki**

Enserio les agradezco el review que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir me despido esperando que tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año. Nos vemos el próximo año.

**L.I.T**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

Pairings: Sasusaku

Este capítulo se lo dedicó a Karmi-chan por su cumpleaños, niña espero que te guste.

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 5**

Un pequeño pelinegro abría sus ojos luego de haber dormido en cama de su madre, como sabía que aún faltaba un rato para que ella se levantara bajo a la sala y busco el mando del televisor para pasar el tiempo.

El pequeño empezó a cambiar canales con el control remoto, era un milagro que no estuviera dando ninguna de sus fábulas favoritas así que dejo un canal donde estaban hablando de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea. Comenzaron con el clan Hyuuga, al cual el pequeño no puso mucha atención, seguidamente hablaron del clan Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al clan extinto de la aldea el Clan Uchiha, el cual si llamo su atención por el hecho de que lo presentaron con dibujos, dado que en ese momento en la aldea ya no había ningún miembro del dichoso clan. El niño veía asombrado como aquellos ojos una vez negros cambiaban a rojos por lo que quería que sus ojos aunque fuesen verdes cambiaran a rojos y así con aquel último clan el programa llegó a su fin.

Al terminar el programa Sanosuke decidió ir a buscar a su osito teddy, con el cual jugaría hasta que su madre se levantará o hasta que su tío Naruto llegará.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto había ido a buscar a su ahijado desde buena mañana ya que aprovecho al tener las llaves de la casa de su compañera de equipo. Por lo cual entro como dueño por su casa. Subió a la segunda planta rumbo al cuarto de Sanosuke, al cual encontró jugando con su oso.

-Sanosuke –llamó el rubio desde la puerta

-Tio Naruto –respondió el pequeño feliz mientras dejaba de lado al oso

-¿Siempre vas a pasar el día conmigo? –preguntó

-Si –murmuró el niño

Diez minutos más tarde ambos hombres se dirigían al cuarto de la pelirrosa para despedirse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura abría lentamente sus ojos, había tenido un sueño demasiado extraño. Y es que soñar con Sasuke nuevamente en Konoha se hacía muy bizarro para cualquiera.

La mujer cambio de posición en su cama y aquello que considero bizarro segundos antes le pareció posible. Ya que ahí estaba él, mirándola con aquellos orbes negros y un rostro relajado.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -llamó ella

-Hmp –contesto el Uchiha con su frase típica

-Entonces no era un sueño, en verdad estabas acá –dijo la pelirrosa

El moreno asintió, mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto pequeño. Sakura al ver que algo buscaba supuso que se trataba del pequeño

-Si buscas a Sano creo que debe estar abajo esperando a Naruto –finalizo la ojijade para después ponerse blanca al escuchar y ver al rubio en la puerta de la habitación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Sakura-chan –entró diciendo el rubio al cuarto de la aludida pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla despierta y en la cama con un hombre. Y es que aquel hombre no era nada mas ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha

-Teme –gritó el ojiazul al salir del asombro

-Naruto –dijeron ambos adultos

-Mami –dijo una voz inocente mientras entraba a ver a su madre pero la vio con un hombre a la par

-Sano –murmuró la madre al verlo

-¿Mamá quién es él? –preguntó el niño

-Él es…-empezó a decir la chica

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban esperando la respuesta para el niño.

Sakura le iba a decir que era su padre pero aún no sabía las intenciones del pelinegro así que mejor era cambiar de tema.

-¿Sano vas a pasar hoy todo el día en el cuartel anbu con tu tío Naruto?

-Sí yo cuando sea grande seré anbu como mi tío –gritó entusiasmado el pequeño

-¿Y ya se van?

-Si ya nos vamos –respondía el rubio mientras salía con el pequeño no sin antes dirigirles una mira penetrante a sus mejores amigos.

Sakura al verse nuevamente sola con el Uchiha vengador decidió que era hora de saber que hacía ahí.

-¿Sasuke qué haces aquí? –preguntó con una voz serena

El pelinegro se quedo asombrado al no verla llorar como creyó en un principio como estaría. Además la veía muy decidida por lo que supuso que debería ser sincero desde el principio.

-Quería saber si un rumor que llego a mis oídos era cierto –replicó mientras se ponía en pie

-¿Qué clase de rumor?

-Que tenía un hijo –dijo como si aquello fuera lo más común. Pero Sakura pudo percibir en brillo especial en los ojos del chico.

-Acaso el hecho de tener un hijo influye en algo en tu venganza –murmuró la pelirrosa sabiendo que aquel odio por el Akatsuki era lo que dominaba en el corazón de su acompañante.

-Aunque no lo creas me ha hecho cambiar de opinión

-Si como no. Supongo que tu cambio es igual al mío –expresó la ojijade

-¿Cambio?

-Sí ya no soy la niña tonta de hace tiempo. Además cierto amor que profesaba aún hace 4 años mas o menos quedo enterrado –mintió la chica

Sasuke abrió los ojos acaso Sakura le había olvidad. Se negaba a creer aquello pero si así era estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

-¿Entonces ya no significó nada para ti verdad? –preguntó él por primera vez con voz preocupada

La mujer nunca se espero esa pregunta. Es que nadie podía imaginarse al chico haciéndola directamente. Y antes de contestarla se levanto de la cama y con paso decidido se dirigió hasta la puerta. Pero una mano detuvo su caminar.

-¿Vas a responderme?

-Hablamos en la cocina mientras preparo el desayuno –dijo secamente mientras salía del cuarto

Sasuke la vio perderse por la puerta por lo que soltó un bufido de frustración al saber que la conversación de ambos era a la defensiva. Tras unos segundos salió él de la habitación.

-¿Ahora si me vas a contestar? –murmuró mientras entraba en la cocina

-¿Sí significas o no algo para mí importa? Eso que tiempo atrás nunca te había importado

-Hmp aunque no lo creas ahora si lo significa

-Claro como no lo supuse antes el saber que tienes un hijo ha engrandecido tu orgullo por lo que vienes a comportarte como todo un macho Uchiha

Aquellas palabras le dolieron pero sabía que no podía reclamar nada o oponerse a ellas.

-Estás muy equivocada –contestó el hombre

-Entonces ¿qué demonio haces aquí? –preguntó ella

-Ver a mi familia

Sakura casi se corta con el cuchillo con el cual estaba cortando, el moreno había dicho un "ver a mi familia" acaso aquello podía ser verdad y su más grande sueño se cumpliría.

-No entiendo

-Por fin uno de mis sueños se ha hecho realidad y yo quiero participar en él al cien porciento

-Acaso me estás diciendo que

-Si quiero estar contigo y con Sanosuke ya mi venganza ha quedado en segundo plano solo quiero tener a mi familia conmigo

-Yo

-¿Sakura pero me tienes que responder algo?

La nombrada accedió con la cabeza

-¿Aún significo algo para ti? –formuló esperanzado pero triste

El reloj de la cocina marcaba los segundos antes de que la pelirrosa contestara. Para ambos aquella respuesta significaba demasiado.

-Sasuke yo

DING DONG

En ese preciso momento el timbre sonó, Sakura suspiro mientras Sasuke bufo

-Ya regreso –exclamó la ojijade mientras se iba a atender

-Ohayo Sakura-san –murmuró un chico con un traje verde de latex y abundantes cejas

-Konnichiwa Lee-san –contestó la pelirrosa mientras lo dejaba pasar a la casa

-Sakura-san disculpa la molestia de venir tan temprano pero yo te quería hacer una proposición –dijo la bestia verde de Konoha

-Adelante Lee-san

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke desde la cocina estaba oyendo la conversación. Realmente no le había gustado para nada la intromisión del cejotas ese y mucho menos aquella voz que salía de la boca del chico. Así que se dispuso a seguir escuchando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Mi bella flor de cerezo ya Sanosuke-chan está próximo a cumplir sus 4 años cierto? –comentó el shinobi a lo que la joven madre asintió –muy bien se sabe que un niño ha estás edades necesita una figura paterna estable

_-Shannaro que se cree esté cejas encrespadas que va a ser el padre de Sano _–gritaba enfurecida el inner

-Ya cállate que no ha dicho eso –decía Sakura

_-Pero de fijo lo está pensando y que ni se le ocurra decirlo porque sino Sasuke-kun le salta encima_

Con aquellas palabras del inner Sakura recordó que el pelinegro estaba en la cocina y fijo estaba escuchando la conversación y si Rock Lee metía la pata podría terminar muy mal aquello.

-¿Sakura-san te quieres casar conmigo? –terminó por decir el chico mientras se incaba frente a la chica

-Lee-san yo

-Claro que NO –murmuró una tercera voz furiosa

-Uchiha –comentó Rock Lee al ver al pelinegro

-Hmp

-¿Y por qué contestas tu en vez de Sakura-san? –preguntó la bestia verde

-Porqué Sanosuke YA tiene papá –murmuró el pelinegro recalcando el YA

-¿Acaso tu sí sabes quien es el desgraciado que abandono a mi bella flor de cerezo y qué nunca dio la cara pero privo de la llama de la juventud a Sakura-san? –cuestionó el inocente chico

Tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura les resbalo una gotita en la frente, como el jounnin era tan despistado. Hasta que Sasuke cayo en cuenta en algo acaso le había dicho ¿desgraciado?

-¿Acabas de decir que el padre de Sanosuke es un desgraciado? –preguntó el Uchiha

-Si y no solo un desgraciado sino que

Sakura al percatarse el aspecto sombrío que tenía la mirada del Uchiha decidió arreglar las cosas.

-Lee-san Sasuke-kun es el padre de Sanosuke

Aquellas palabras hicieron que en el rostro del vengador apareciera una sonrisa pero que la bestia verde sintiera que su llama de la juventud se apagaba.

-Ya lo oíste –exclamó Sasuke –así que ya te puedes ir

-Sasuke –reprimió la pelirrosa

-¿Qué acaso vas a aceptar su propuesta?

-Y sí así fuera que –murmuró la pelirrosa decidida

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya el Uchiha no estaba en la casa. Ya que aquella respuesta le había dado la contestación a la que minutos antes había hecho en la cocina.

Sakura al ver que el moreno no estaba supo que había cometido un gran error y sin más aquellas lágrimas que habían intentado salir antes estaban ahora mismo cayendo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Godaime un chico con peloazabache aparecía con una mirada perdida.

-Uchiha ya hablaste con ella –pregunto la rubia al verle llegar

El pelinegro no se digno en contestar

-Ya veo algo paso entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Irme y seguir con mi venganza lo que creí que me iba a hacer regresar no lo logro por lo que no tengo porque quedarme aquí

-Entiendo –murmuró la rubia -¿Y que piensas hacer con Sanosuke? –preguntó la mujer

El vengador suspiro, su pequeño apenas lo había conocido y ya se volvía a ir

-Creo que nunca va a conocer que Uchiha Sasuke es su padre

-¿Papá? –murmuró una inocente voz

-Sanosuke –murmuraron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo

-Hai Tsunade-sama ¿quién es Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó el pequeño

Tsunade no sabía que responder

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke –dijo el vengador

-Tu eres el que durmió con mi mami y conmigo –musitó el niño

-¿Sanosuke qué haces aquí? –preguntó Godaime

-Tío Naruto me dejo aquí mientras iba a comer ramen y yo no quise ir porque ya saben que odio la dieta de Ramen además Shizune-san me abrió la puerta –explicó el niño que para no tener 4 años era muy inteligente

Luego de un incómodo silencio el niño se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Entonces usted es mi papá?

Sasuke accedió con la cabeza y la Hokage también hasta que alguien interrumpió en la oficina.

-Tsunade-sama me acaba de avisar Rock Lee que tuvo que llevar a Sakura al hospital –murmuró Shizune preocupada

Todos los que estaban en la habitación empalidecieron y un pequeño empezó a llorar.

-Tsunade-sama yo mejor me voy ya no quiero ser ninguna molestia –comentó el pelinegro

La rubia se dijo que el Uchiha era muy frío al verle dirigirse a la ventana dispuesto a irse pero antes de poder salir hubo algo que lo detuvo.

-Papá ¿qué tiene mi mamá? –dijo un niño con enormes lágrimas en sus ojos verdes

De un momento a otro el pequeño corrió hasta donde estaba aquella persona que era su padre y fuertemente se aferro a su pierna derecha buscando consuelo. Tsunade miró la escena y la vio demasiado tierna en especial el momento en el que Sasuke tomo en brazos al pequeño para calmarlo.

-Sasuke quédate por Sanosuke no lo hagas por Sakura y espera mientras nosotros la revisamos para que el pequeño no este solo –hizo su petición la mujer

-Yo…….

**Continuará………………………….**

La conversación entre ambos llego pero al final terminó mal y ahora está Sakura en el hospital. Qué habrá pasado después de que Sasuke se fue y cual va a ser su decisión a la petición de la Hokage.

Bueno acá está el capítulo 5 del fic espero que les guste. Al final cambie un poco el capítulo porque si lo dejaba como en un principio tenía pensado el fic se tendría que acabar en el que sigue y bueno no quería hacerlo.

Enserio les agradezco los reviews en el capítulo anterior y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir me despido esperando que tengan un excelente año.

¿Me regalan un review?

**L.I.T**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. El personaje Aine Aotsuki pertenece a Atori-nechan así que no es mío y no tengo poder alguno sobre él.

Pairings: Sasusaku

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 6**

Sasuke caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital. Enserio no entendía que hacía aún en Konoha, sí entre él y Sakura todo había quedado muy claro. Aunque hubo alguien que nunca creyó que con solo una petición suya accediera a esperar y saber que era lo que había pasado con la pelirrosa. Por lo que en ese momento estaba con su hijo en brazos tratando de dormirle y tranquilizándole. Sin embargo nunca imagino que un niño de casi cuatro años no iba a caer fácilmente arrullándolo de esa forma.

Mientras tanto en una habitación del hospital la Godaime revisaba a su alumna. La rubia suspiro al descubrir que el desmayo de su pupila había sido por una fuerte impresión. Y no había duda de quién había sido el causante de aquella impresión. Pero recordó que el moreno se había ido para la casa de la chica desde el día anterior; por lo que algo realmente fuerte tenía que haber pasado para que la pelirrosa se hubiera desmayado. Pero había algo más que no le encajaba ¿Por qué Lee había llegado con la chica? Aunque recordó el rostro del moreno cuando llegó a la torre, por lo que se dijo que tal vez si había ocurrido algo importante entre los dos ex miembros del equipo siete. Ella sabía que su alumna aún después de tanto tiempo amaba al Uchiha y también descubrió que el Uchiha amaba a su "hija" al hablar con él el día anterior. Por lo que una idea sé formo en su mente y la usaría para darle al pequeño pelinegro con ojos verdes una familia como realmente debería ser.

-¿Papá? –llamó un niño, al cual los ojos le brillaron al decir aquella palabra

-Sí –contestó el aludido mientras una discreta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios gracias a la palabra dicha por el pequeño

-¿Por qué salimos del hospital? –cuestionó el pequeño pelinegro

-Porque Tsunade tenía que hacerle más exámenes a tu madre –respondió el vengador

El niño se quedo pensativo unos segundos. Sasuke lo miraba expectante.

-¿Podemos ir al bosque? –preguntó de repente el pequeño

Sasuke alzó una ceja por la petición. ¿Para qué querría el pequeño ir al bosque? Pero al verlo con aquellos orbes verdes con una infinita ilusión y tan parecidos a los de la madre, acepto sin replicar. Así que tomando a su hijo en brazos y decidiendo la dirección en la que menos lo vieran empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado rumbo al bosque.

El pequeño iba emocionado a la par de su padre, viendo todo lo que había a sus alrededores. Era su primera vez en el bosque, ya que su madre nunca había accedido a llevarle ni había permitido a su tío Naruto hacerlo, ya que supuestamente era muy peligroso. Pero ahí estaba él junto a su papá en aquel magnifico lugar.

Sanosuke alzo su mirada para ver a aquel hombre que ese día había descubierto que era su padre, tal vez por tener tan solo casi cuatro años, dirían que no sabía lo que aquello significaba pero era todo lo contrario. Su padre tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse feliz pero lo que no sabía era porque nunca antes había venido a verlo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio algo a su derecha que le llamo la atención por lo que corrió hacia aquel objeto sin decirle nada a su padre.

Sasuke sabía que el bosque no era un buen lugar para traer a su hijo, dado a que era tan peligroso y no se sabía en que momento se podía encontrar con algún ninja renegado. Pero si tenía algo claro protegería a su pequeño con su vida si fuera necesario. Se reprimía por haber accedido tan fácil a la petición, pero como iba a rechazarla si lo había mirado con aquellos ojos, esos ojos le recordaron tanto a los de la pelirrosa que no supo como decir NO. Aunque algo pasaba porqué el pequeño estaba tan callado si todo el camino había hablado como lo hacía su madre cuando estaban en el mismo equipo. Así que se detuvo y miró a su derecha que era donde iba su hijo pero esté no estaba.

Su cuerpo empezó a sudar frío. El niño no estaba ¿Acaso en su primera salida y lo había perdido? Rápidamente comenzó a acumular chackra para sentirle. Ya que supuso que al ser hijo suyo y de Sakura tendría algo de ambos. Tras intentar por un rato no logro nada. Tal vez si Karin estuviera en ese momento ahí ya lo hubiera encontrado; se recriminó mentalmente tal vez no lo hubiera hecho, ya que sabía que la chica preferiría que el pequeño se perdiera antes de que verlo con una familia que no la incluyera a ella. Solo un grito le ayudo y lo alarmo

-Papá

El pequeño Sanosuke se había ido detrás de una mariposa y cuando se dio cuenta se había alejado de su padre.

El niño se asusto demasiado así que grito –Papá- con la esperanza de que su padre llegará por él. Hasta que una voz sonó cerca suyo.

-Un Uchiha nunca debe de tener miedo

-¿U-chi-ha? –murmuró el pequeño

-Sí o ¿es qué Uchiha Sasuke no es tu padre?

El niño asintió ante la pregunta con la cabeza y a su mente llegaron imágenes del programa que anteriormente había visto en la televisión.

-¿Y usted quién es? –preguntó Sanosuke

-Yo soy Uchiha Itachi

-Itachi –murmuró Sasuke cuando llego al lugar donde estaba su hijo

-Pequeño hermano estúpido –dijo el mayor

-Sanosuke ven –murmuró el vengador con su voz cargada de odio

-Acaso no lo vas a dejar conocer a su tío –dijo el chico de coleta

-No además para que lo va a conocer si será la única vez que lo verá

-Hmp

El pequeño empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su padre, pero al pasar junto al otro sujeto, esté lo jalo de un brazo.

Sasuke vio aquello y temió lo peor, ya que creyó que aquel desgraciado le iba a hacer algo a su pequeño por lo que decidió que esa sería la primera y la última vez en la que su odiado hermano le pondría un dedo encima al pequeño. Por lo que usando su velocidad se acerco al Akatsuki y tomó al niño, al cual dejo en un lugar seguro y salió nuevamente rumbo hasta donde estaba su hermano para enfrentarle.

Por lo que la batalla final entre los hermanos Uchiha se iba a desarrollar y sé desarrollaría cerca de su aldea natal y con un único testigo, un niño de escasos cuatro años, quien realmente no entendía que pasaba ahí; pero tenía su vista puesta solamente en su padre.

Dos largas horas habían pasado desde que la pelea había dado comienzo. El menor de los Uchiha había utilizado todas sus técnicas contra su hermano pero el mayor no había utilizado ninguna. Solamente se defendía y esquivaba. Itachi al fin había comprobado que su pequeño hermano le había superado. Aquellas palabras que le había dicho hace mucho tiempo regresaron a su mente "Sasuke para poder vivir juntos, debes ser más fuerte que yo y si para hacerlo tienes que odiarme, hazlo".

Ese día al comprobar que el pequeño era hijo de su otouto, le hizo percatarse de que ya lo había superado y al verlo reaccionar luego de haber tomado del brazo al pequeño corroboró aquel pensamiento. Por lo que supo que ya era hora de decirle toda la verdad. Una verdad que a él le dolía pero era necesario decirla.

Sasuke tenía su Chidori Nagashi en su mano, dispuesto a impactar el pecho de su odiado hermano, ya que se encontraba demasiado furioso al verlo ahí tan tranquilo y no atacando. Iba a tirarse sobre el mayor cuando la voz del chico lo detuvo.

-Sasuke –murmuró el chico de coleta

-Hmp –contestó el vengador

-¿Quiero que sepas algo antes de matarme?

-Hmp

-Orochimaru fue quien mato al clan no fui yo, yo solamente proyecte aquellas imágenes en ti para que me superarás y….

-Ya cállate que es mentira –expresó el menor y sin más empezó a correr

-NO –gritó una voz

Fueron segundos los que pasaron desde que Sasuke calló a su hermano hasta que la figura aquella se interpusiera entre los hermanos.

-Aine –gritó el mayor de los hermanos al ver a su mujer delante de él

Sasuke estaba atónito e intentaba detenerse pero era tanto el impulso que llevaba que su técnica impactaría de lleno entre las dos personas delante de él. Y no podía permitirse matar a alguien más, su venganza era solo hacia su hermano pero ya era muy tarde, se iba a convertir en lo que más odiaba un asesino, iba a asesinar a un ser inocente.

Pero un rubio llegó justo a tiempo y evito que el daño fuera mayor al desviar a Sasuke de su trayectoria, pero no contaba que la cantidad de energía que el moreno había liberado en aquella técnica hubiera sida tanta por lo que el vengador se desplomó de llenó en el suelo cuando llego dado al agotamiento y la falta de chackra.

-Papá –gritó el niño al ver a su padre caer y desplomarse en el suelo por lo que corrió hasta donde estaba él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto tras enterarse del desmayo de Sakura, decidió buscar a Sasuke para aclarar unas cuántas cosas. Inicialmente lo había buscado en el hospital donde supuso que estaría ahí con el niño pero al no encontrarlo decidió ir a buscarle por la aldea aunque una idea llegó a su mente. Por lo que se había dirigido al bosque y se alegro de haberlo hecho.

-Sasuke –gritó el rubio

-Uzumaki Naruto –murmuró una voz que cargaba en brazos a una mujer desmayada de forma protectora

-Uchiha Itachi –exclamó el rubio, el cual no se había percatado de la presencia del mayor de los Uchiha hasta ese momento.

-Tío Naruto –dijo una voz llorosa

-Sanosuke –murmuró el recién llegado

-Tío mi papá no se levanta –expresó el pequeño mientras unas enormes lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su carita

-Tranquilo Sano-chan lo llevaremos con Oba-chan y se recuperará –exclamó el ojiazul mientras se ponía a su mejor amigo sobre la espalda y tomaba las manos del niño para dirigirse a Konoha

-Sanosuke –llamó la voz de Itachi

-Hai –dijo el niño quien lo veía desconfiado

-Dale esto a tu padre por mí –dijo el chico de coleta mientras le daba al pequeño un sobre con una carta en su interior y sin más desapareció con un gesto de despedida con su muñeca hacia su pequeño sobrino.

**Días más tarde**

Un pelinegro abría sus ojos. Lo último que recordaba era a ver estado batallando contra su hermano en el bosque y como aquella mujer se había interpuesto entre ambos. Pero después de eso ya no recordaba nada más. Aunque rogaba con toda su alma haber acabado con aquel ser que le desgracio la vida, cuando aún era tan solo un pequeño niño y que hizo que su corazón se llenará de odio y tristeza, pero al recordar la imagen de Sakura y de su pequeño le recordó que ya en cierta parte de su maltrecho corazón había una lucecita que no se apagaría mientras esas dos personas vivieran. Ahora que recordaba a su pequeño algo frío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras abría completamente sus ojos y veía una habitación blanca.

-Sanosuke –gritó

Si Itachi le había hecho algo juraba que….

-PAPÁ –gritó una vocecita que le salto encima

-Sasuke-kun –llamó una tercera voz

-Sakura –murmuró el pelinegro al ver a la pelirrosa en el cuarto y con unas cuántas lágrimas en el rostro.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperará Sakura bajo al pequeño y………..

**Continuará……**

Hola, siento haber durado tanto actualizando pero mi musa se tomo unas vacaciones y acabo de volver a iniciar la Universidad por lo que me estoy acomodando y al faltarme tan solo 8 materias para acabar mi carrera debo de acomodar muy bien el tiempo. Pero acá está ya el sexto capítulo de este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado ¿pero qué irá a hacer Sakura? Ni yo misma sé que irá a hacer la chica. Aunque ahora si creo que poco a poco el fic esta llegando a su final. Tal vez dos capítulos más y un epílogo pero ahí veré. También debo de enfocarme en mis otras historias que por estar tan emocionada en está he dejado de lado.

Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado un review:

Por cierto quiero darles las gracias por los 112 reviews que tiene la historia enserio no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusto la idea. Ya mi próximo proyecto después de este, es una historia en donde Sakura se da cuenta que no puede tener hijos dado a una enfermedad llamada ovarios poliquísticos, la cual está afectando mucho a las mujeres y al ver que Sasuke le propone después de tres años de casados tener hijos decide dejarlo para que pueda cumplir su sueño con otra mujer.

Y también está mi otra historia que una amiguita me ha pedido con tantas ansias 5 años después, la cual estoy modificando a como la tenía pensada hacer inicialmente.

Sin más lo invito a leer mis otras dos historias en proceso:

*Destino (Crossover Naruto-Digimon Sasusaku-Sorato)

*Decisiones (Mi primera historia Nejiten aunque parece que fuera Sasusaku no lo es)

Por cierto si ven alguna de mis historias publicada en algún sitio que no sea:

, y paraíso fanfiction me podrían avisar, ya que yo no permito que nadie más utilice mis historias.

Ahora si me voy pero antes les digo ¿Me regalan un review?


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. El personaje Aine Aotsuki pertenece a Atori-nechan así que no es mío y no tengo poder alguno sobre él.

Pairings: Sasusaku

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 7**

Y se acurrucó en el pecho del pelinegro llorando. Ambos hombres la miraban sorprendidos en especial el mayor.

-¿Sakura? –llamó el Uchiha vengador

-Sasuke-kun –dijo ella entrecortadamente

El pelinegro solo la observaba fijamente, quería abrazarla y reconfortarla pero aún se sentía herido ante la respuesta de la chica tras la escena con Lee.

Sakura levantó su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos color azabache que tanto ha amado durante toda su vida y que nuevamente estuvo a punto de perder. La chica aún no sabía el porqué le había respondido al moreno como lo hizo. Tal vez había sido el enojo que habitaba en el fondo de su corazón gracias a los desprecios del chico o tal vez solo tal vez había sido su pequeña venganza. Una venganza que casi causa la desaparición del mapa nuevamente del vengador pero nunca pensó que su pequeño, pequeño que había nacido fruto del amor de ambos o tal vez de una pasión, logrará detenerlo en su huida.

La pelirrosa dejo de pensar y solo actúo como se lo indicaba su corazón. Por lo que beso al moreno. El cuál en un principio le tomo por sorpresa el acto pero poco a poco le fue correspondiendo el beso.

Sanosuke miraba a sus padres, el pequeño tenía una gran sonrisa en su carita. Su tío Naruto le había dicho que cuando dos adultos se daban un beso era porque se querían. Por lo que ver sus padres así le decía que ellos se querían y que tal vez su papá viviría con ellos a partir de ahora.

Así que gracias a subirse en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama salto sobre sus padres abrazándoles.

Los adultos se vieron interrumpidos por su pequeñito, al cual Sasuke acomodo a su lado y al ver que Sakura se iba a poner en pie, la jalo del brazo dejándola nuevamente recostada en su pecho.

Tsunade había visto todo desde el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Al fin su alumna podría estar con la persona que la hacía suspirar día con día pero sobretodo ella no tuvo que involucrarse tanto como lo tenía pensado no luego de haber sabido cual fue la razón del desmayo de la chica.

-FlashBack-

-Sakura –llamó la Hokage

-Hai –respondió la chica

-¿Qué paso entre el Uchiha y vos? –cuestionó la rubia

-Por así decirlo discutimos –respondió la pelirrosa

-¿Discutieron? –preguntó extrañada la Sannin

-Si Tsunade-sama Lee me propuso matrimonio por lo que Sasuke le dijo que yo no me casaría y además tuve que decirle a Lee que Sasuke-kun es el papá de Sanosuke

-¿Solo por eso?

-No, Sasuke cuando vio que yo le dije a Rock Lee que era él el padre de Sano le dijo que se fuera, pero yo le reprendí y él me dijo que si iba a aceptar la propuesta y yo por hacerle sufrir le respondí "y si así fuera qué" por lo que Sasuke-kun se fue, él me dijo nuevamente –culminó la ojijade llorando.

La rubia le miraba sorprendida, así que eso era lo que había pasado. Realmente el Uchiha era extraño. Acaso no sabía que su alumna era sumamente mala mintiendo pero no el chico al ver que la mujer le contradice opto por lo más fácil, darse por vencido.

Por lo que vio conveniente hablar con cierto pelinegro para que le ayudase a unir a aquellos dos tercos de una vez por todas.

-Tsunade –llamó la voz de la pelirrosa

-Dime Sakura

-¿Y Sanosuke?

-Está con Sasuke –murmuró la rubia mientras salía

Solo vio como la chica abría muy grandes sus ojos y empezaba a sollozar nuevamente.

-Fin FlashBack-

-¿Mami? –llamó la voz del pequeño

-Dime Sano –murmuró la madre

-¿Por qué estabas en el hospital? –consulto el pequeño

-Porque me desmaye

-¿Y por qué?

Sakura sabía que su pequeño le encantaba estar preguntando. Y ella no quería hablar de lo que paso pero como le decía que no preguntará.

-Una impresión

-Y con qué te impresionaste

-Tu papá se fue

-¿Y por qué se fue?

-Porque tu mamá se va a casar con Rock Lee –murmuró por primera vez Sasuke participando en la conversación

Sanosuke duro un lapso de tiempo corto para asimilar lo que su padre dijo. Acaso ese cejas encrespadas como le decía su tío Naruto iba a ser su papá-

-No –dijo el pequeño con una expresión decidida en la cara

Ambos adultos le miraron extrañados

-¿Qué sucede Sanosuke? –preguntó la madre

-Mami tú no te puedes casar con cejas encrespadas –soltó el niño

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda el niño era como él, posesivo. Esta vez fue la única mujer en el cuarto que pregunto el por qué.

-Mami tú te tienes que casar con mi papá –decía el ojijade mientras que su rostro pasaba de una cara triste a una alegre –además yo quiero un hermanito –culminó

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura enrojecieron, el niño no sabía lo que significaba aquellos pedidos pero muy dentro de ambos adultos querían que eso se cumpliera.

La médico ninja salió de su ensoñación al ver algo blanco muy doblado en el bolsillo derecho del short del pequeño.

-Sano que es eso que andas en la bolsa de tu short –preguntó la mujer

El niño saco el papel y sin pensarlo mucho se lo entrego a su padre que se extraño por aquello.

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-El señor con quien estabas peleando papi creo que era un tal Uchiha Itachi –respondió el pequeño

Sasuke abrió sus ojos que sería aquello y sin más empezó a leer.

"Sasuke, tal vez cuando leas está carta yo ya no esté con vida o tal vez ya sepas la verdad y me hayas perdonado.

Pequeño hermano estúpido, primero quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar, pero era la única forma de que te hicieras más fuerte.

Quiero aclarar que yo no asesine al clan, la persona culpable de ello fue Orochimaru a quien tu ya has eliminado, mi única culpa es haber proyectado aquellas imágenes en ti pero lo hice para que me odiarás y que con ese odio, llegarás a ser más fuerte.

Esa fuerza la alcanzaste con las ansias de venganza hacia mí y por si no entiendes la razón de este escrito te lo digo en palabras sencillas, está es mi redención y espero no haber causado tanto daño en ti pero sobretodo espero que encuentres la felicidad con tu mujer y el pequeño que nació fruto de su amor. Que yo a pesar de ser un ser frío, llegue a conocer eso que llaman amor, Aine Aotsuki me dio aquella felicidad que un día yo mismo intente enterrar. Sin duda ella es una de las mejores cosas que me paso estando en Akatsuki.

Ahora no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Pero si he muerto en nuestro combate solo te quiero pedir un favor Sasuke, cuida de mi mujer y de mi hija, solo te pido que veles porque no les falte nada y que mi pequeñita conozca lo que fue el clan.

Itachi"

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en Sasuke, su hermano había hecho todo aquello para que se hiciera más fuerte pero lo más importante era que fue Orochimaru quien le arrebato a toda su familia, familia que ahora podía volver a tener al lado de su molesta ex compañera de equipo y su pequeño, al cual cuidaría con sus ojos día y noche.

-¿Papá porque te quedaste serio? –preguntó el pequeño

-Solo estoy pensando hijo –dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos

Sakura vio la mirada de Sasuke y como su piel se puso más pálida de lo normal cosa que le preocupo pero supo que era por aquel escrito.

-¿Sasuke-kun qué dice esa carta? –cuestionó

El moreno solo se la paso para que ella misma la leyera, la ojijade leyó lentamente y luego dio una mirada de comprensión al moreno.

-Sasuke-kun onegai me perdonas por lo de Rock Lee –comentó la mujer luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Sakura yo no tengo que perdonarte, la que debe de perdonar eres tú a mí –exclamó el chico

-Yo creo que ambos deben de hacerlo –murmuró una tercera voz

-Tsunade

-Tsunade-shishou

-¿Sasuke ahora qué vas a hacer? –preguntó la rubia

-Creo que……

**Continuará……….**

Acá el séptimo capítulo del fic enserio espero que les guste y ya ahora sí creo que el fic se está terminando. Según tengo previsto el próximo será el final y un epílogo. Realmente agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de este proyecto. No saben cómo se los agradezco.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo.

Por cierto si ven una de mis historias en alguna página que no sea , paraíso fanfiction o por favor avísenme, que yo no presto mis historias a nadie.

¿Me regalan un review onegai?

L.I.T


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. El personaje Aine Aotsuki pertenece a Atori-nechan así que no es mío y no tengo poder alguno sobre él.

Pairings: Sasusaku

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

**Capítulo 8**

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, con su mujer y su hijo recostado en su pecho. Sin duda todo lo que paso meses atrás había logrado que al final sentara cabeza y perdonará a su hermano. Aunque sabía que todo cambio gracias al día en que Tsunade le pregunto qué iba a hacer.

**FlashBack**

-¿Sasuke ahora qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que primero tengo que hablar con Sakura –respondió el Uchiha

Tanto Sakura como Tsunade se sorprendieron ante aquello, pero la rubia salió llevándose consigo al pequeño, quien no quería dejar solos a sus padres.

-¿Sasuke-kun sucede algo? –cuestiono la chica cuando se vio solos

-Sí antes de decidir necesito que me respondas algo –dijo el moreno más frío de lo normal

La chica al oír aquel tono de voz accedió sin rechistar, ya que se preocupo y a costa de cualquier cosa lucharía para que el chico se quedara con ella y con Sanosuke.

-¿Sakura algún significo algo en tu vida? –cuestionó

-Sasuke –murmuró la chica al oír aquella pregunta tan complicada para el Uchiha

Sasuke solo miraba a la chica, ya que está había empezado a llorar y él no sabía porque.

-Sak

-Si te amo, te amo como nunca antes lo había hecho –gritó la chica

El pelinegro sonrió auto suficientemente, aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Que sintiera unas ganas tremendas de comerse a la pelirrosa a besos y de paso empezar a practicar el hermanito/a que quería Sanosuke.

-Pero Sasuke yo no sé si tu aún me quieres o que sientes por mi

-Sakura una vez te lo dije y te lo repito TE AMO y si nunca te dije nada fue por que no quería que estuvieras involucrada en mi venganza pero ya ves tal parece que hace tiempo la cumplí y no sabía –comento el ahora ex vengador

-¿Sasuke entonces perdonarás a Itachi? –pregunta la chica a lo cual el moreno afirmo moviendo su cabeza. Sakura supo que al fin aquello que mantenía al Uchiha como traidor de la aldea había acabado y que en verdad el chico estaba dispuesto a vivir y formar su familia pero y la sentencia por su deserción.

-Sasuke –dijo preocupada

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –cuestionó él

-Vos eres un traidor para estar aquí tienes que cumplir una pena y si te mandan a prisión o te alejan de nosotros nuevamente yo ya no podré estar sin ti no luego de verte otra vez –murmuró la ojijade

El pelinegro la miro, la chica se preocupaba más de la cuenta, ya que él eso ya lo había discutido y gracias a no haber matado a ningún ninja de la aldea lo que le impusieron era fastidioso pero lo iba a cumplir.

-Sakura no te preocupes eso ya está arreglado –le comentó

-¿Arreglado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo te voy a tener que esperar?

-No voy a ir a prisión

-Entonces

-Un año sin ninguna misión y 6 meses sin poder entrenar y sin ninguna de mis habilidades, Tsunade me las va a sellar

-Pero cómo vamos a

-Las pertenencias de mi clan pasan a mi nombre, el dinero no me hará falta durante todo ese tiempo, ese tiempo que hubiera gastado entrenando y de misión se lo dedicaré a las personas por las que ahora vivo solo si me aceptas nuevamente en tu vida –dijo el pelinegro

-Sasuke-kun ya sabes que sí

-Gracias –murmuró el ojinegro para luego besarla

Pasaron un rato más abrazados, disfrutando del uno del otro, ambos sabían que había mucho de qué hablar, mucho que olvidar y un futuro muy brillante que vivir pero eso ahora poco les importaba. Hasta que el Uchiha recordó algo.

-Sakura –llamó nuevamente

-¿Sí?

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –preguntó de pronto

La pelirrosa se sorprendió, sabía que el Uchiha no era romántico ni tierno pero solo el hecho de que le preguntará eso aún estando en el hospital hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

-Sí Sasuke-kun sí quiero –murmuró y luego lo beso, aquellos endemoniados labios eran una adicción, había tardado cuatro años para besarlos nuevamente y ahora que podía no iba a desaprovechar.

**-Fin FlashBack-**

Sakura abría sus ojos, se había quedado dormida recostada sobre Sasuke y el estar sobre su corazón, escuchando sus latidos lograba que estuviera tranquila y hacia que el sueño se adueñara de ella. Levanto un poco su cabeza de donde la tenía para ver a su esposo, no lo sorprendió verlo despierto ya que ella sabía que él disfrutaba de esos momentos con la escusa "Perdí cuatro años ya no perderé más"

La pelirrosa al principio creyó que el Uchiha se iba a volver loco sin tener ninguna misión o tan solo entrenar pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no fue así. Además la había chantajeado para que ella tomara también unas vacaciones y ella fascinada accedió, sin duda nunca se retractaría de haberlo hecho porque fueron sus dos mejores meses y Sanosuke disfruto de ambos a la vez.

También estaba el hecho de que Itachi junto a su familia habían vuelto a la aldea, todos desde un principio esperaron que Sasuke sé enfureciera, pero se extrañaron al ver que no fue así y que al contrario aunque algo tosco y frío recibió a su cuñada y sobrina.

Su concuña era una mujer excepcional, realmente en el tiempo que había pasado desde que llegaron a Konoha, la mujer había logrado entrar en muchos corazones y poco a poco logro que Itachi se reintegrará a la sociedad pero que tuviera unas "vacaciones" de la misma forma que su hermano. La pequeña Uchiha era espectacular y Sanosuke se había encariñado con ella desde un principio, aunque bueno como no lo iba a hacer si la pequeña era tan solo un año menor que él pero con una inteligencia digna de un Uchiha. Sakura sonrió al recordar algo.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –exclamó una voz

-Recordar a Sano celoso enserio nunca pensé que lo hiciera y mucho menos del hijo de Temari y Shikamaru, Souta solo le estaba reglando una flor a Himeko –dijo divertida

-Cuida mucho de su prima eso es todo

-Si tenía que ser Uchiha y ser posesivo y celoso

-Oye

-Sabes solo espero que no sea así si los gemelos son niñas –murmuró la pelirrosa mientras acariciaba su no tan abultado vientre de cuatro meses

-La verdad no creo que se te cumpla

-Claro que lo sé, solo es un sueño si van a hacer dos celosos encima de mis posibles pobres niñas –exclamó resignada mientras sentía las caricias de Sasuke en su vientre

-Sabes si son niñas van a hacer igual de hermosas que su mami así que no me importa ser celoso, si con ello logro que nadie las toque ni tampoco les hagan daño –aclaró el pelinegro

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque ustedes son mi familia y no dejaré que nada les pase

Y es que era cierto, el Uchiha se había propuesto evitar a toda costa cualquier sufrimiento o daño en sus seres queridos y la razón de todo aquello era muy simple, ya que ellos eran su familia.

**Fin**

Ahora sí el último capítulo del fic, enserio agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me han dejado un review a través de la historia, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho sus comentarios y aunque sé que este último capítulo es pequeño se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido y aunque no dejaran un review siempre estuvieron pendientes. ¿Creen que la historia merezca un epílogo?

Ahora lo último que les pido es que si ven una de mis historias en alguna página que no sea , paraíso fanfiction o por favor avísenme, que yo no presto mis historias a nadie.

¿Me regalarían un review onegai?

L.I.T


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre? Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. El personaje Aine Aotsuki pertenece a Atori-nechan así que no es mío y no tengo poder alguno sobre él.

Pairings: Sasusaku

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

Epílogo

Dieciséis años han pasado desde que Uchiha Sasuke regreso a Konoha y formó una familia. El pelinegro descubrió que el haber desecho sus ansias de venganza y formado una familia fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en toda su vida.

Su familia era tan importante y daría cualquier cosa por ellos, su primogénito Sanosuke ya era todo un hombre, a sus escasos 20 años ya era capitán de un escuadrón anbu y se preparaba para entrar al escuadrón especial anbu que los Uchiha comandaban; Satoshi era el mayor de los gemelos, apenas tenía 15 años pero ya era jounnin y al igual que su padre tenía un club de fans de tras de él desde muy chico, Satoshi tenía el pelo negro al igual que su padre y hermano mayor y los ojos verdes al igual que su madre, además era muy sobre protector con su gemela Aiko.

Aiko era la menor de los gemelos, la chica era la envidia de la población femenina de su edad y algunas mayores que ellas, era alta, pelinegra con unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquier joven que la viera, el único problema es que la chica tenía cuatro grandes celosos en casa, que siempre pasaban ahuyentando a todos sus pretendientes, aunque cierto joven de cabello castaño y ojos color perla hacía que la princesita Uchiha suspirará cada vez que pasaba junto a ella, la chica al igual que su hermano era jounnin y era reconocida por sus amplios conocimientos en jutsus médicos, los cuales había aprendido gracias a su madre y a Tsunade.

Aunque también estaba el menor de los hijos de la familia Uchiha Haruno Suuichi, el pequeño contaba con 8 años y era el consentido de la familia, al igual que sus hermanos era pelinegro y de ojos negros como el padre, quien apenas estaba en la academia.

Sakura miraba a sus cuatro hijos enternecida, había sufrido tanto en su adolescencia que nunca creyó que estaría ahí con aquellos retoños y con su único amor de toda la vida como esposo, además como no iba a estar orgullosa de sus retoños si ya uno era anbu y tenía aspiraciones de entrar al escuadrón que el padre y el tío comandaban, sus gemelos eran jounnin y muchos en la aldea decían que tenían las cualidades para llegar a hacer anbus y luego formar parte de aquel escuadrón tan privilegiado y por último estaba su pequeñito, Suuichi le recordaba tanto a Sasuke cuando estaban pequeños, que cada vez que le veía miraba un gran futuro por delante.

-Mamá –dijo una voz que saco a la pelirrosa de su mundo

-Dime Ai-chan –exclamó la madre

-Dile a este par que me dejen en paz onegai(1)

-Sanosuke, Satoshi que le están diciendo a su hermana

-Mamá ese Hyuuga tiene loca a Aiko, y si nos lo encontramos –decía Satoshi

-Satoshi Uchiha, Ryo es su compañero de equipo así que nada de "y si nos lo encontramos" –murmuraba molesta la mujer

-Mamá pero Aiko cada vez que lo ve se pone como tonta y hasta corazoncitos le salen de los ojos –exclamó Sanosuke, que de ambos hermanos mayores era el más celoso y celaba de la misma forma a su hermana y primas

-Mira quién habla señor babas frente a Hanatsumi Inuzuka –murmuraba una recién llegada que compadecía enormemente a su prima por ser la única mujer

-Himeko –dijo la voz del anbu

-Sano-chan nada de Himeko que ya sabes que es cierto o me vas a negar que es cierto –contesto la aludida haciendo sonrojar al mayor de los hijos Uchiha Haruno

-Aunque Hime-chan le pasa lo mismo con Souta Nara –murmuró Satoshi entrando a la conversación ayudando a su aniki(2)

La mayor de las hijas de Itachi se sonrojo al recordar a su novio, y es que aquello era cierto desde muy chicos se habían hecho amigos y aquella amistad paso a amor, su padre había dado su grito al cielo al descubrir que su princesa estaba enamorada y presentaba a su novio, por lo que se prometió nunca permitir que sus dos pequeñas hijas llegaran a aquella situación.

-Nii-san pero lo mismo te pasa a ti cuando ves a Kumiko-chan –exclamó divertida su gemela

-Chicos ya basta –murmuró una voz ronca entrando a la habitación donde estaban sus hijos, su esposa y una de sus sobrinas

Sakura al escuchar la voz de su esposo volteo a verlo, sin duda alguna a Sasuke los año le sentaba muy bien, ya que cada vez estaba más atractivo y cada vez lo amaba mas.

Sasuke sonrió al ver como su solo presencia hacia que todos se quedaran en silencio, adoraba ese respeto que tenían por él sus ojos pero odiaba el silencio que se formaba, así que sin importar que ya supiera de lo que estaba hablando se dispuso a preguntar.

-¿Suuichi hijo de qué hablan tus hermanos? –cuestionó al menor de sus hijos

-Sano y Satoshi estaban reprendiendo a Ai por qué ella está enamorada de Ryo y luego llego Hime-chan y le dijo a mi Aniki que a él le gustaba Hanasutmi Inuzuka, a lo que Satoshi le dijo que ella se comportaba de la misma forma con Souta Nara y mi neechan le dijo a niisan que a él le gustaba Kumiko la hija del Kazekage –exclamó el pequeño Uchiha haciendo un resumen de todo

-Tío Sasuke, Tía Sakura –grito una vocecita recién llegada

Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes hacia su aparición por la puerta de la sala corriendo rumbo hasta donde estaba su adorado tío.

-Yushiko –reprendió Himeko al ver a su hermanita correr como una pequeña loca hacia donde estaba su tío

Minako, la segunda hija de Itachi y Aine ingresaba por la puerta de la sala minutos después de que su hermanita lo hubiera hecho, la joven de 13 años tenía el cabello negro largo como su hermana mayor pero al contrario de Himeko tenía los ojos verdes como su mamá. No había duda que la primogénita de Itachi era casi una copia ha carbón versión mujer del ex ninja renegado.

-Tío Sasuke, Tía Sakura, primos –saludó la recién ingresada

-Nee Mina-chan ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Aiko viendo a su prima algo sonrojada

-Aiko-chan Ryo está afuera con su hermano –exclamó la preadolescente

Aiko Uchiha se sonrojó como un tomate al oír lo que su prima le estaba diciendo, que estaría buscando el Hyuuga en el distrito Uchiha. Además si había entendido bien venía con Tetsuya, eso podía significar solo una cosa, su salida con Mina que a la vez significaba salir en una cita con Ryo. Algo que se le había olvidado decirles a sus papás y a sus hermanos.

-Niñas a donde van –preguntó Sakura

-Tía es que Aiko y yo vamos a salir con Ryo y Tetsuya a comer un helado ¿No hay problema verdad? –dijo Minako

-No hay problema alguno, vayan tranquilas –musitó la pelirrosa

Así ambas jóvenes Uchiha salieron a pasar una linda tarde en compañía de los chicos Hyuuga. Dentro de la casa, los hermanos mayores de Aiko estaban histéricos por qué su madre le había dado permiso a su hermana de salir con aquel chico, pero también lo estaban por qué su prima iba en esas andadas.

-¿Mamá por qué le diste permiso a Aiko? –cuestionó Sanosuke

-Sanosuke tu hermana salió con Ryo y Tetsuya como salida de amigos nada más –respondió la madre

Sanosuke frunció el seño, su madre no sabía cierta relación más que amistosa que tenía su querida hermanita con aquel chico, es más solo él se había dado cuenta ni Satoshi sabía, además saber que su prima estaba también loquita por un Hyuuga hacia que su sangre Uchiha ardiera, los Hyuuga eran el Clan rival al Uchiha, pero esas dos estaban empeñadas en que aquello no fuera así.

-Poof –sonó algo

Todos los presentes vieron como Itachi Uchiha hacia su aparición en la casa de su hermano, y como con la vista buscaba a alguien.

-Itachi sucede algo –dijo Sasuke

-¿Minako estuvo aquí? –preguntó el recién llegado

-Si acaba de salir con Aiko, iban a comer un helado con Ryo y Tetsuya Hyuuga –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Sakura

-Demonios llegue tarde –expresó el mayor de los Uchiha

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó el ex vengador

-Por qué no andan en una salida de amigos, acaso no sabías que tu hija era la novia de ese Hyuuga al igual que lo es la mía del otro –expresó con rabia en sus ojos el de coleta

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, eso no podía ser cierto, su hija no podía estar de novia con aquel Hyuuga. Satoshi también se sorprendió aunque realmente ya lo veía muy próxima por la forma en la que ambos se comportaban cuando estaban juntos.

-Adiós –dijo Itachi para luego desaparecer en un poof

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke intuyendo que algo iba a ser, y como si anticipará sus movimientos el pelinegro pronto desapareció en un poof al igual que su hermano, seguido por Sanosuke. La mujer miraba a Satoshi para ver si haría lo mismo pero se sorprendió de verlo ahí tranquilo.

-¿No vas a perseguir a tu hermana como tu papá y hermano? –preguntó

-No

**5 años después**

-¡Papá mamá estoy embarazada! –soltó la única mujer de la familia Uchiha Haruno

Sakura miró con sorpresa a su hija iba a ser abuela por primera vez, su pequeñita iba a tener un bebé.

-Kya –gritó Sakura y abrazo a su pequeña

Ambas mujeres esperaban solo las palabras del pelinegro. Sasuke estaba en shock su hija, su princesa había sido ultrajada por ese maldito Hyuuga, quería sangre y sabia la sangre de quien quería.

-Lo mató –murmuró el pelinegro para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

-Mamá Ryo no sabe nada y papá lo va a matar –dijo llorando la pelinegra

-Ya me cielo a que me llamó Sakura Uchiha Sannin de la aldea de Konoha que tu padre no le hará nada a Ryo ni siquiera abrirá su boca –murmuró la pelirrosa antes de desaparecer

La ahora joven de 20 años embarazada suspiro, si eso había pasado solo con su padre que ya había aceptado a Ryo, que pasaría cuando Sanosuke, Satoshi y Suuichi se enteraran de su estado, todos iba a querer la cabeza de su novio ahora prometido. Detalle que no les pudo decir a sus padres.

**OOOºººOOO-----…..-----….OOOºººOOO**

Sasuke daba gracias a su control de chackra, ya que rápidamente localizó a su "yerno" y vaya coincidencia su hijo Satoshi estaba con él. Sonrió socarronamente al ver que sería mucho más fácil hacer todo.

-Uchiha no se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo a Ryo –dijo una voz muy conocida para él

-Sakura no te metas

-Sasuke-kun Aiko es joven y muy madura, ella puede salir adelante con un bebé

-Sakura MI hija está embarazada de ese Hyuuga –gritó

-No solo es tu hija, además ella ama a Ryo por sobre todas las cosas

-¿Qué va a saber de amor si tan solo tiene 20? ¿Quién sabe de amor a esa edad?

-YO –dijo mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos

Sasuke se sintió el ser más desgraciado en la tierra, se había prometido no volver hacer llorar a Sakura pero ahí estaba ella llorando gracias a los celos y enojo que le dio descubrir que su pequeña estaba embarazada.

-Sakura lo siento, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando es Aiko, ella es mi única hija por lo que es mi consentida

Sakura lo oía hablar, sabía que era cierto lo que decía. Además el muy tonto no recordaba que él desde los 20 la amaba a ella.

-Sakura lo siento mucho –dijo el hombre mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado

Unos delicados brazos le rodearon. El pelinegro con sus propios brazos rodeo a la persona que le había dado aquella muestra. Ambos empezaron a susurrarse cosas en el oído y ambos se olvidaron de lo que había pasado y pasaba a su alrededor. Luego de un rato caminaron por las calles de aldea rumbo al lago que había dentro de los terrenos Uchiha. Al llegar se quitaron los zapatos y se sentaron en la orilla del puente, puente que hace mucho tiempo había sido utilizado por el hombre para aprender el Katon pero también sirvió para enseñar aquella técnica a sus hijos.

-Sasuke –llamó la pelirrosa

-Hmp –murmuró el aludido pero la pelirrosa supo interpretar como un "Si" gracias a los años que habían pasado juntos

-Enserio no te molesta el embarazo de Aiko –comentó algo preocupada

-La verdad ya no –contestó

-¿Por qué ya no? –cuestionó ella

-Yo a esa edad ya estaba enamorado

-Creí que no lo recordabas

-Claro que sí además alguna vez iba a llegar a estarlo o no

-Si tal vez en menos de lo previsto Aiko se casa y forma su familia

-Es cierto yo ya no puedo seguir tratándola como una pequeña niña

-Si ya es toda una mujer

-Además viene en camino un futuro miembro del clan Uchiha –dijo con voz arrogante

-Pero también será Hyuuga

-Bah será más Uchiha ya lo vas a ver además tendrá de abuelo a Sasuke Uchiha

-Arrogante –murmuró la mujer

-Sabes Sakura me alegra tener una familia

-¿Sí?

-Si además con ella, mi sueño de restaurar el clan se está dando

-Ya vez ganaste más quedándote en Konoha que con la venganza –murmuró la pelirrosa

Y es que así era, ya sus hijos eran unos adultos o casi adultos y pronto tendrían hijos, por lo que Sasuke ya se encontraba orgulloso de ellos.

**Fin**

Y acá el epílogo, enserio a este fic le tengo mucho aprecio y espero que les haya gustado como ha acabado. Realmente les doy gracias a todas aquellas personas que lo han leído desde el principio y me han regalado un review, también agradezco a aquellas personas que lo han leído pero no hay comentado; porque gracias a ustedes he dado todo mi esfuerzo en la elaboración. La verdad no tengo mucho que decir solo agradecerles. Por cierto gracias por esos casi 200 reviews.

Ahora lo último que les pido es que si ven una de mis historias en alguna página que no sea , paraíso fanfiction o por favor avísenme, que yo no presto mis historias a nadie.

Aquí algunas palabras que vienen en el fic y el significado de algunos de los nombres:

Onegai: Por favor

Aniki: Hermano Mayor

Himeko: Princesa

Aiko: Niña del amor

Minako: Niña bonita

Yushiko: Niña buena

Tetsuya: Inteligente

¿Me regalarían un review onegai?

L.I.T


	10. Reedición ¿Familia? capítulo 1

**Summary:** "Podrá un pequeño de 3 años lograr lo que su madre nunca pudo ¿traer de vuelta a su padre?. Acaso al fin el Uchiha menor podrá tener una familia"

**Disclamer:** Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Sakura

**¿Familia?**

**By: L.I.T**

-Sakura-san -llamó la voz emocionada de una niña

-Si Akane-chan -respondió la nombrada

-¿Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado? -preguntó curiosa la niña de 10 años de la academia mientras la pelirrosa estaba ahí explicando su experiencia como una de las kunoichi mas importante de la aldea.

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta. Nunca se hubiera imaginado aquello pero no les podía mentir a las pequeñas ya que todas estaban esperando su respuesta.

- La verdad si lo hice pero fue hace 12 años. Si mi memoria no me falla tenía la misma edad de ustedes, él era el chico mas apuesto de mi generación -les comentó con una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo.

-¿Y aún le sigue amando? –cuestionó otra niña de cabello color rubio

-No, él y yo no nos vemos desde hace cuatro años, muchas circunstancias se opusieron a una posible relación y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo ambos preferimos no sufrir por algo imposible, ya que nos podríamos haber dañado –comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Sakura-san, lo sentimos no queríamos traerle malos recuerdos –expuso una niña de cabello naranja llamada Megumi

-No sé preocupen niñas, no son malos recuerdos, son los mejores recuerdos que tengo en mi memoria. Si ustedes desean les cuento como conocí a mi antiguo amor –exclamó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –gritaron todas las niñas

"_Hace diez años cuando tenía la edad de ustedes, mi mejor amiga y yo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamoradas del mismo chico. Eso hizo que nos volviéramos rivales por su amor. Cuando llegamos al último curso de academia ambas deseábamos quedar en su equipo. El día que se anunciaron los equipos yo fui la que obtuve ese privilegio aunque desgraciadamente también me había tocado con el peor de todos los alumnos del grupo. Pero aún así los tres formamos el equipo 7._

_En los inicios yo siempre le daba la razón a mi enamorado haciendo que mi otro compañero de equipo comenzará a odiarlo ya que él estaba enamorado de mí._

_Nuestra primera misión fuera de la villa, inició como nivel "C" ya que era solo acompañar a una persona hasta su villa pero en el transcurso de esta se convirtió a nivel "A" ya que había un criminal de rango S buscando matar a la persona que cuidábamos. Recuerdo que en aquella misión pensé que lo había perdido pero gracias al cielo no fue así"__-_comento mientras veía como la sensei de las niñas le llamaba_ –Niñas me tengo que retirar luego les cuento el resto-_se despidió mientras salía por la puerta

Luego de hablar un rato con la sensei y acordar otra reunión con las pequeñas se dirigió a casa, realmente quería descansar y ver a su pequeño.

Cuando llegó escucho risas en el patio, por lo que sonrió, su padre seguramente estaría en la casa y estaría aprovechando el tiempo jugando con su pequeño nieto. Por lo que ella silenciosamente se dirigió a ese lugar.

Al llegar al patio les vio jugando con una pequeña pelota, y su padre riendo ante las ocurrencias del pequeño, sin duda pasar tiempo con su "Tío" a veces era mala idea.

Sin que ninguno de los dos adultos se lo esperara el pequeño murmuró dos palabras –Mi papá yo quiero ser como él cuando sea grande –exclamó el niño con ojos soñadores

Kaito al escucharle se quedo estático donde se encontraba, no sabía si alentar al niño o regañarlo, sabiendo que el pequeño no sabía quien era su padre por decisión de su hija.

-Zero –llamó Sakura luego de escucharle

El niño al escuchar la voz de su madre, se le olvido su comentario y corrió hacia la mujer.

-Mami –dijo al llegar para estirarle sus bracitos en señal de atención

-Mi amor ¿Cómo te has portado con tus abuelos?

-Bien mami –respondió el pequeño mientras se acomodaba entre los regazos de su madre e inmediatamente se dormía

-Pequeña –saludo el padre

-Papá –saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa

-Hija perdón no sabía qué contestarle a Zero ante su ocurrencia

-No hay problema papi, igual creo que algún día le tendré que decir quién es su padre –espeto la pelirrosa

-Creo que es mejor que entremos –comento el hombre mientras ambos Haruno empezaban a caminar rumbo a la casa

Dentro del lugar se respiraba un aire hogareño, una familia unida.

-Bienvenida Sakura–saludo la madre de la chica con una sonrisa

-Gracias mamá ¿Cómo se portó Zero hoy?

-Hija tu pequeño hijo es un ángel, no tienes porque preocuparte –contestó la mujer mientras le sonreía

-¿Y Naruto vino a verlo? –cuestionó preguntando por el autonombrado "Tío" del pequeño

-Sí vino por un rato. Pero hace unos minutos se retiró, según nos comentó tenía que ir donde Hinata pero nos dijo que te dijéramos que mañana iba a tu consultorio a conversar contigo –comentó Kaito

-Ok, mamá me voy a acostar a Zero y a bañarme para ayudarte a hacer la cena –exclamó la chica

-Claro hija –comentó la madre mientras veía como la pelirroja subía las escaleras

-¿Crees que ya ha olvidado al Uchiha? –cuestionó el hombre

-No, el corazón de una mujer es muy impredecible, pero ella siempre mantiene esa ilusión en sus ojos cuando ve a Zero, ese niño es idéntico a su padre –exclamó la mujer mientras ambos se enrumbaban a la sala

•**.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)**

-Mi niño cada vez te pareces más a él –decía la pelirroja contemplando al pequeño quien descansaba en su cama, de ella solo tenía los ojos color jade

Tras verle por unos minutos más se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba aquel baño, quería volver a enterrarle en su corazón pero ya no podía, habían sido tres largos años donde había negado su amor por él, tres años donde ella sola había criado al pequeño.

-Sasuke –dijo en forma de susurro

•**.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)**

Horas más tarde la joven pelirrosa volvía a su cuarto, con su bebé nuevamente dormido. El pequeño se había despertado al escuchar la voz de su tío, quien había llegado de sorpresa con la excusa de querer jugar con en niño y ante tanta actividad en el día el pequeño había caído rendido por el agotamiento.

-Dulces sueños mi pequeño –decía la pelirrosa mientras le besaba en la cabeza y le arropaba en la cama, para luego ir al baño para irse ella a dormir

La pelirrosa al salir del baño se dirigió a su cómoda en busca de una fotografía, la cual no debería de tener, no después de tanto tiempo y cuando creía que su corazón había dejado de latir por él. Pero era la única forma de recordar aquellos buenos tiempos en el equipo 7.

-Te extraño Sasuke-kun –exclamó mientras lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos

Aún tras tanto tiempo le amaba de eso estaba segura, pero él por seguir con su venganza, había dejado así como así su aldea y todo lo que habitaba en ella. Se llevo la fotografía hacie el lugar donde se ubicaba su corazón y con la misma se acostó, era hora de cerrar esa vieja herida en su corazón para siempre. Era hora de olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha.

•**.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)•.¸ (•.¸**** ¸.•´)**

Unos ojos con tonalidad roja veían a la pelirrosa por afuera de la habitación, le había seguido todo el día, después de tanto tiempo de no verle, antes había antepuesto su venganza ante cualquier indicio de felicidad en su vida. Pero había escuchado un rumor y ese día había corroborado el mismo, tenía un hijo con la pelirrosa, un pequeño por el cual tomó una decisión, arreglaría todo el daño que le ocasionó a la madre y por fin formaría la familia que siempre deseo. Aunque eso involucrara regresar a la aldea sin cumplir con la idea de matar a su hermano.

**Continuará….**

Este fic lo culminé hace bastante tiempo, pero he decidido hacerle una reedición para complacerme. Por lo que poco a poco lo iré cambiando. Para realizar esos cambias eliminaré el resto de capítulos porque hay unos cambios considerables en la historia. Espero no incomodarles con mi decisión

¿Y qué les pareció el primer capítulo de reedición? ¿Creen que debo dejar la historia como antes o continuar con la reedición?

**PD: En mi perfil cree una encuesta para decidir si mi fic Recuerdos, debe de tener un epílogo o no. Les pidó que si tienen tiempo pasen por haya y voten. Gracias.**

Bueno nos vemos!

L.I.T


End file.
